Zombies in Nevada
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Invasion of the Daleks". In Area 51, Nevada, someone from the Doctor's past is there, having been pulled there much the same way as he and Amy were. The person; his previous incarnation. Disclaimer in Chapter one
1. We'll be fine

**Okay guys, you know the disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who or related articles. Just a little detail for later chapters; when speaking, the tenth Doctor will be referred to as 'The Other Doctor'. Okay, let's go.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**......**

The man in the long brown coat walked through the corridor. He'd landed in the apparently abandoned facility half an hour before and had been looking around for some sign of life.

As he rounded the corner, he found it.

Sat there in a corner was a humanoid figure, hunched over. It wore a torn up lab coat. He walked over to it and crouched down.

"Hello." He said, showing empathy as best he could "What happened here?"

The creature looked up and, had the man been Human, he probably would've jumped back in fright.

The creature was a Human, but a horribly disfigured one. It's eyes were glazed over and it's teeth had shifted, some had been broken, others were like fangs.

"Maybe I'm in the wrong place." The man said, getting up as the creature did the same before turning around and running away as fast as he could.

He turned and saw the creature was following him. He reached inside the blue suit jacket he had underneath and pulled out a cylindrical device with a blue light on the end. He extended the light and pointed it at the door between him and the creature, pressing the button, causing the light to come on with a whirring sound. As he did, the door slammed shut and locked.

The man stopped, panting. As he did, he heard voices.

"So, why are we here?" The first voice, that of a girl, said.

"I have no idea." The second voice, a man, replied "If I knew, I'd tell you."

The man considered hiding for a second before the first of them, the girl, came round the corner. She had ginger hair and wore a leather jacket, green shirt and denim skirt with brown boots.

"Doctor…" She called "There's someone here."

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" The man said "And who's here?"

"What? Why would I be talking to you. I was calling the Doctor" The girl said, as a man with relatively long black hair, a red and white checked shirt, black boots, a blue bowtie and a tweed jacket came round the corner, with the girl turning to him "Doctor, I called for you and he asked how I knew his name. Is he a friend of yours?"

"A friend, I guess you could say that." The man said, smiling before walking up to the man with the long coat "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Wow, that feels weird."

"What?" The man in the brown coat said "No, no, no, no, no! Oh, that is brilliant."

"Someone want to fill me in?" The girl said "Anyone?"

"Oh, right, where are my manners." The Doctor said "Amy Pond, meet, well, me. Before you knew me. This is what I used to look like. This is the Doctor."

"That's me, hello." The other Doctor said, waving with a grin, before his face got serious, as did his tone "Now, does someone want to get out of here before we end up with a hole in the universe the size of Belgium?"

"That could be an issue…" The Doctor replied, obviously not new to conversing with other versions of himself "My TARDIS kind of brought me here. Still trying to figure out why. I mean, seriously, why would it put time and space in jeopardy by bringing us both together."

"That's a fair point." The other Doctor said "Though, I'm sort of having a similar issue. The TARDIS crash landed here. I was lucky I survived to be honest."

The Doctor walked around for a second before looking at the other Doctor.

"Right, so, we both crashed here, both pulled here for some reason. The question is what?" He said, licking his finger and putting it in the air then licking it again "Looks like we've landed in Nevada, around noon."

"Wait, Nevada?" Amy said "As in area 51?"

"Yes." The Doctor said, before grinning at the other Doctor as they both said "Brilliant, isn't it?"

Amy was going to say something before her Doctor ran to the door ahead, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and flicking the claws open, pressing the button to activate it.

"Wait, don't!" The other Doctor said as the door opened to show a deformed Human male with broken teeth and fangs, wearing a torn lab coat.

"Ahh, hello." The Doctor said, pressing the screwdriver's button again, causing the door to close "Sorry, picked the wrong door."

"Okay, when did I stop looking before I leapt?" The other Doctor said.

"When did I start?" The Doctor replied, grinning "Now, that thing has it's arm through the door, so I vote we run. Any other opinions? No? Good!"

The Doctor grabbed Amy by the hand and began virtually pulling her along the corridor as he ran, with the other Doctor right behind them. She looked back and saw the creature following them. Suddenly, the Doctor stopped. She turned to face forward and saw why; there was another one, apparently asleep on the floor.

"Okay, be very, very quiet." The Doctor said, leading them past the thing slowly, before there came a scuffing noise from the creature behind them, causing the one in front to stir.

"It's waking up…" The other Doctor said, before yelling "Run!"

The three of them sprinted down the corridor. As they went, more and more creatures seemed to join the chase. Eventually, the three reached a door. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, closing and locking it.

As he did, the other Doctor went over to a closed door and opened it with his own screwdriver. He saw her looking and waved his arm to call her over.

"Sorry, Amy was it?" He said as she get there gesturing to the door "Get in."

"Why? What is it?" She asked, seeing his expression "Listen, _Doctor_, if you expect me to go in there, you should at least tell me what it is."

He looked at her seriously for a minute before grinning.

"Ahh, now I see why he likes you. It's a shelter, designed to keep everything and anything out. Lucky for us it wasn't deadlocked." He said "Amy, I need you to get in there, for your own safety."

"What about the Doctor?" She said, slowly getting inside.

"We'll be fine." He replied, closing the door and leaving her alone in the dimly lit room.


	2. So, where are you up to anyway?

**Once again, the tenth Doctor is referred to as "the other Doctor". Enjoy!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Doctor walked along the corridor, the other Doctor beside him. It had been about half an hour since they'd left Amy in the large corridor and he'd been avoiding talking to his previous self. Spoilers and all that kind of thing.

"So, where are you up to?" He said, finally breaking the silence "As in what have you done? Big events, not the little things, they bore me, don't they bore you?"

"You sound like the Master." The other Doctor said solemnly "But I guess the last big thing was the thing with those gravity clamps and the big red bus. I liked that, it was fun. Bit annoying that we couldn't touch the metal."

"Tell me about it." The Doctor said with a chuckle "Any idea where you're going next?"

"No idea whatsoever." The other Doctor said, grinning "It's more fun that way."

"Yeah." The Doctor said "You're not going to get over that any time soon."

"Good, I like it this way." The Other Doctor said before putting a finger to his lips "Shhh. Did you hear that?"

"Yes." The Doctor said, acknowledging the noise of scuffing "Sounds like more of those things."

"Yeah." The other Doctor said, before facing the Doctor "Hold on, if they're so desperate to catch us, why are they moving so slowly? It's almost like-"

"-they can't move any faster." The Doctor said, cutting the other one off "Like the muscle tissue's necrotised. Like they're dead."

"Or _undead._ As in vampires. Or zombies." The other Doctor said "And yes, I know, zombies in area 51, sounds like a video game plot."

"Or a bad movie plot." The Doctor added on the end "Still, sounds like a good one."

As he finished talking, a group of the creatures rounded the corner. They had obviously seen the two Doctors, since they sped up slightly.

"Okay, tell me what's happening." The Doctor said to the advancing creatures.

He was met only with groans as if they were incapable of anything else.

"That never works." The other Doctor said, grabbing him and beginning to run, pulling him along.

"Well, it was worth a try." The Doctor replied as they ran away, rounding a corner and closing and locking the door behind them "Besides, now we know something else."

"The brain's partially necrotised too." The other Doctor said "Meaning there's no chance in saving them. But what could do this?"

"No idea." The Doctor said, half considering telling the other Doctor he wasn't that far ahead of him but thinking better of it "All I know is it's partially necrotised, which means they were dead. That in turn means they were brought back."

"So we're looking for something that can bring someone back from the dead, presumably Human." The other Doctor said "Sounds easy enough."

"Of course it _sounds_ easy, it always _sounds_ easy, doesn't mean it is easy." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, well," The other Doctor said "the point is we know what we're looking for, sort of, a little bit, maybe."

"Yes, exactly, _maybe!_" The Doctor replied, before noticing a computer terminal in the corner of the room "Ahh, here we go, let's see what they've been looking into."

He walked over to it and began pressing buttons. A second later, and alarm went off, locking the two time lords in the room.

"Great, you _had_ to go pushing buttons, didn't you!" The other Doctor said, trying his screwdriver on the door "It'll budge, but it'll take a while."

"Well, there you go, not all bad." The Doctor replied, pulling out his own screwdriver and using it on the terminal, deactivating the alarm and unlocking the doors "There, if at first you don't succeed, try the source of the problem. Now, let's see what they're doing."

The other Doctor walked over to him, removing his long brown coat and tossing it on the back of a chair. He peered over the Doctor's shoulder to get a better look at the screen.

"Oh, that's not good." He said "That is very bad."

"You're telling me." The Doctor said, slamming his hands down on the terminal "Damn it, Human beings, they can't just accept they aren't meant to have some things. Regeneration is a strictly Time Lord trait. It's like when there was that professor Lazarus, he had to go messing with things and look what happened to him. Whoever authorised the experiment is an idiot. Let's find out who it was."

"The President of the United States. Oh, they always have to be so hungry for power, don't they." The other Doctor said "Well, except Obama, I liked him. He actually respected me despite my choice to always drink chocolate milkshakes."

"Yeah, he was good." The Doctor said "Still, at least now we know why we're here; our TARDISes must have detected the attempted regeneration energy and pulled us here. That's another problem solved."

"Well, you could say that." The other Doctor replied "Except it's become a viral agent. Nothing will survive if it gets out."

"They said the end of the world was going to be 21st of December 2012, looks like they may get their wish." The Doctor said solemnly, running hi hands through his hair.

"Well, not if we do something about it." The other Doctor said, grinning as he yelled "Allons-y!"


	3. He's older

The two Doctors looked down the corridor. They had left the room with the terminal moments before, having left behind the other Doctor's coat. As they reached a fork in the corridor, they both looked down the two paths.

"I want that one." They both said, both pointing down the left hand corridor.

"I'm older, I should get to choose." The Doctor said.

"Older? You look twelve!" The other Doctor shot back "Seriously, how did _that_ happen?"

"You don't want to know." The Doctor replied "You really don't want to know."

"No, I do. It's not tripping over a brick is it, because I was _joking_ when I said that!" The other Doctor said.

"It's not tripping over a brick." The Doctor said, before raising a finger as if telling of a naughty child "But that's all you're getting, alright?"

"Good to know I don't change entirely." The other Doctor said, grinning slightly "But I have to know, after we got back in that bus from San Helios, Carmen told me that my song's ending soon and he will knock four times. What did she mean?"

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said "but that would be telling. Anyway, let's decide what to do."

"Let's split up." The other Doctor replied "I'll go right, you can go left."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." The Doctor said.

"Oh, go on." The other Doctor said, grinning slightly "If you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?"

"Fine…" The Doctor said "Let's go then."

The two men turned and began walking off down their respective corridors, the Doctor with his arms swinging loosely by his side while the other Doctor began strutting down the corridor with his hands in his pockets as if he owned the place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Amy was sat in the cupboard, wondering when the two Doctors would get back. She'd been in there for around an hour and was starting to get bored. It was only for fear of the creatures outside that she didn't. She might not have been able to understand entirely why the Daleks were meant to be scary, but she got why these things were scary; they represented what people could be and what they may well be at the core.

She got up from on top of the crate she had sat on and heard a rustling behind her. She turned around and tripped, stumbling and catching herself on a cord. As she did, the light came on fully and she gasped in horror.

In front of her was a glass tank with several dozen creatures in it. She ran to the door and began pulling at it violently, trying to get out. She was struggling and found it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, open." She said, before yelling "Oh god, don't leave me in here. Doctor! Doctor! Anyone, help!"

As she called that, the door swung open, allowing her to get out, something she did quickly, running off down the corridor as fast as she could.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The other Doctor had been walking down his corridor for twenty minutes and was trying to figure out what they could do. They needed some kind of access into the control system of the facility, but didn't have the means to. Even the sonic screwdriver wouldn't work without an access terminal to use it on. Normally, his mind would have come up with something by that stage, but he was concerned with what he'd been told before, how he was going to die. He couldn't shake the feeling in the back of his mind that he might die there.

As he was musing over these thoughts, there was a sound behind him. He spun around to see Amy on the floor having apparently tripped while running to catch up with him.

"Amy?" He said, slightly bemused "What are you doing here? I told you to wait in that cupboard."

"It wasn't a cupboard." She said "It was a lab and it was full of them."

"What?" He replied "A lab? Wait, did they touch you?"

"What? No." She said "Why?"

"Well, me and _your_ Doctor worked out that it's some kind of virus." He replied "The problem is we don't know how it's transmitted. Have you had any kind of odd feelings since you've been here? Anything weird?"

"Does confusion at you count?" She asked "I mean, you're meant to be him but you look, well, _older_."

"Actually, he's older. When one of our people dies, they can change into someone else. Given what he's been saying, he's who I'm going to be next." He said "I have no idea how it happens. More fun that way."

Before she could reply, there was a sound. He stepped forward, putting his arm in the way of her so she'd be the second one whatever was coming would get to. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, shining the light down the dark corridor to see several of the zombies coming towards them, probably let through when Amy was allowed through. He didn't understand why she'd been allowed out, but was sure they'd find out. He grabbed her hand and spun on his heel, practically pulling her along the corridor as they ran from the zombies.


	4. Good bye, Doctor

The Doctor walked down the corridor, noting all the little details as he did. No excessive blood on the walls, meaning it wasn't a case of this virus required massive gory attacks to be transmitted. No signs of struggles around the place either, no bullet casings on the floor; people hadn't fought back. Or maybe something was stopping them.

As he pondered on it, he saw a figure stood in the shadows ahead. He raised the sonic screwdriver and clicked the button, shining the light forward.

"Oh, god." He said, swallowing hard "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Stood in front of him was a humanoid being, obviously male. It was deformed, having several scars where different body parts sliced and diced together. It stood looking at him coldly, as if it was a machine.

"Who are you?" It said, the voice having a slight mechanical undertone.

"Me? I'm the Doctor." He replied "Who are you."

"I am CHRIS." It replied.

"CHRIS?" The Doctor said "Funny, you sound kind of metallic there. What's up with that?"

"I am the system." It said.

"What system's that then?" The Doctor said, shooting it a smirk.

"CHRIS." It replied.

"Ahh, so CHRIS isn't a name, it's the name of a system." The Doctor said "Oh, I love that. What does it stand for."

"You are not authorised." It replied coldly.

"You sure about that?" He said "I'm the Doctor, I'm unofficially one of the founding members of UNIT. I operated as scientific advisor to Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart for a few years in the seventies."

"State authorisation." It said.

"I'm the Doctor, that's my authorisation." He replied, still smirking.

"State your authorisation." It repeated.

"Oh, fine then." He said "My password's buffallo, b-u-f-f-a-l-l-o."

"Searching. Your statement is accurate." It said.

"Good." He replied "So, what does CHRIS stand for?"

"Computerised Humanoid Ruling Intelligence System." CHRIS replied "I am the system in control of Area 51. I released the uninfected girl from the testing lab."

"Wait, what?" The Doctor said "Uninfected girl? Oh no, you mean Amy! You let her out? Why?"

"She was in jeopardy of infection in that environment." CHRIS said "I followed my directive of preventing any further Human casualties."

"Human casualties." The Doctor said, scowling now "You can put those people out of their misery, but you won't because it'd be Human casualties."

"They are not Human." It said "It is because of you and the other two that the self destruct hasn't been used."

The Doctor turned and walked around in a circle, putting his hands on his head and running them through his hair.

"Not Human?" He spat "What gives you the right to decide that? What are you then? What's with the Frankenstein look?"

"The infected are not Human and I required a body." It said "I downloaded myself into one of the robotic surgical tools and used body parts from infected I killed to fashion this body."

"You killed them?" He said "They may have only been half alive, but half a life is still a life!"

"They ceased to be alive when they were infected." CHRIS said "I will protect all Humans from non-Humans."

"Well, have I got news for you." The Doctor said, noticing the sprinkler above CHRIS "I'm not Human."

As he said that, he raised the screwdriver and pressed the button, blowing the sprinkler and causing a downpour of water. He sprinted forward and down the corridor off to the side. As he got halfway down, he saw the other Doctor with Amy, running towards him.

"Oh, hello." He said "You may want to run back that way. Crazy Frankenstein's monster wannabe back there."

"Crazy zombies back there." Amy said "You boys got any ideas?"

"Oh yes." The other Doctor said "We go back through the Frankenstein thing."

"I wouldn't." The Doctor said "It's programmed to protect Human's but has no qualms with killing non-Humans. It even regards the zombies as non-Human!"

"What?" The other Doctor said "You mean it'll kill them?"

"We both know they're already dead." The Doctor said "The best we can do is make sure the same doesn't happen to us."

They reached the end of the corridor, back in the room the two Doctors had found the terminal. The other Doctor grinned.

"This is where we say good bye." He said.

"More like see you later." The Doctor quipped "You'll see me again sooner or later, then every time you look in a mirror for what I hope's a long time."

"Yeah." The other Doctor said "No idea where I'm off to now though, more fun that way."

"Try the red planet." The Doctor said, looking behind them to see the creatures advancing "Good bye, Doctor."

"Good bye Doctor." The other Doctor replied, grabbing his coat from the railing as he ran out of the room.

"Okay then." The Doctor said, turning to Amy "Time for us to go. Let's get back to the TARDIS. There's one more place I need to go before this is all done."

Before she could reply, he'd grabbed her hand and they were running back to the TARDIS.


	5. Trip to see the man in charge

The Doctor and Amy arrived at the TARDIS and he put the key in the door turning the lock and opening it. He saw CHRIS and the creatures coming towards them and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said to everyone of the creatures there while glaring at CHRIS as he stepped inside the TARDIS and closed the door.

He ran over to the central console and began playing with controls. He whooped with joy as the engines roared to life. He danced around it, playing with controls.

"Amy, I want you to wait in here." He said, turning to Amy as the engines stopped and he walked to the door of the TARDIS.

"Why?" She asked "What's out there?"

"If I got it right, maybe men with guns." He said "If I got it wrong, I have no idea. Either way, you're safer in the TARDIS."

"But I want to go with you." Amy said.

"This is not a request, this is me saying do it." The Doctor said "When I say do something, if you want to survive, you do it. I thought you understood that by now."

"Fine…" Amy said as he walked out of the door.

The Doctor turned the key in the lock once he was outside. No doubt Amy would give him hell for locking her in, but it was safer in there. He looked around, seeing the well decorated office with the doors decorated as part of the walls. He looked at the desk and saw a well dressed man in his late fifties stood there.

"President Johnson." The Doctor said coldly "I'm the Doctor."

"I figured as much by the entrance." Johnson replied "Guessing I can't buy it from you?"

"No way." The Doctor said "I know you; you're desperate for power, and the TARDIS is pretty much power incarnate. Why would I give it to a homicidal maniac?"

"I don't know what you mean." Johnson said, smirking slightly sadistically "Doctor, before you come in here and make accusations, make sure you know facts."

"I do." The Doctor said "If you know my name, you know who I am. I'm a Time Lord, and that means I know what you've done, what you will do, and I know you'll be responsible, albeit indirectly, for one of the biggest conflicts in the history of this Galaxy."

"We are American." Johnson said "We can not be defeated!"

"Yes, you can!" The Doctor spat "And it will cost billions of lives, not just American, not just _Human_, but so many lives, and all because of your desire to see you and your nation controlling everything."

"America is superior!" Johnson said "We have a right to control."

"Another man once said that about the country he controlled." The Doctor said "His name was Hitler, and he caused the greatest war that Humanity has seen to this date, and all because of his lust for power! That's what you are, Johnson; you're this generation's Hitler."

"I'd be careful, Doctor." Johnson replied "If you're not careful, I might just have you executed."

"You've just proven my point, and as for executing me, you can't, I'm outside any system on this planet." The Doctor said, scowling "There's nothing you can do to me."

"What about your friends?" Johnson replied "I believe there are two people working with the UNIT staff here right now; a Mr. Mickey Smith and Mrs. Martha Smith, formerly Martha Jones. What do you think would happen were they found to be stealing government secrets?"

"You touch them," The Doctor said "and I swear, there will be nowhere in all of creation that's safe for you."

"Is that a threat, Doctor?" Johnson asked with a smirk.

"No, it's a promise." The Doctor said, before smirking back "I'll see you around."

Before Johnson got a word in, the Doctor went back to the TARDIS door and unlocked it, going inside and closing the door behind him. He walked up to the TARDIS console and began playing with controls.

"Right, we can go now." He said as he played with the controls "Just had to have some words with the guy in charge."

"Who was it?" Amy asked.

"The President of the United States." The Doctor replied "Not Obama before you say, he was good. The new guy, not so much."

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Amy said, curious.

"Well, for lack of a better description, he's this generation's Hitler." The Doctor said "He's destined to cause, through people who follow his beliefs, the first Galactic war."

"What?" Amy said "Can't you stop it."

"No." The Doctor said "It's a fixed point in time and space, it has to happen, unfortunately."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it does." The Doctor said, looking back to the console and beginning to dance around it, pressing buttons and pulling levers "Rightio, back to the trip, the open road. Let's go."


End file.
